


killing you softly

by tjdwxyne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Beating, Borderline Personality Disorder, But not the good type, Child Abuse, Choking, Coming Out, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Eating Disorders, Evil Jason Todd, F/M, Incest, Jason Todd Has Issues, Kidnapping, Killing Stalking AU, M/M, Nameless Characters, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Torture, Vomiting, i do not ship tim and jason romantically in this fic, jason todd is straight, no capes AU, tim is eleven years old in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjdwxyne/pseuds/tjdwxyne
Summary: " #45788the red light lit up again and tim did his best to not cry. "
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is in no way shipping tim and jason romantically . the only reasons scenes like that occur is to show the horror of it all .
> 
> :) hope you ' ll like it !!

tim had never been good at interacting with people. it was something his uncle had repeatedly reminded him of. 

and his teachers. 

and classmates. 

it wasnt something that usually bothered tim. he was used to being alone. he enjoyed his own presence. he did spend most of his days daydreaming, or drawing after all. tim’s mind worked in such a complex way, he could sit in silence on the floor for hours at a time and never get bored, never have nothing to do. 

of course it wasnt always for the better. it often resulted in him easily daydreaming past curfews, or making him forget about tasks he’d promised to do. 

his uncle wasnt a kind man, and he definitely enjoyed letting tim know how bad his social skills was. every time he yelled at him, he reminded him how he had no friends and if he just stopped acting like a freak maybe he would get some. 

tim tried to tune it out whenever his uncle yelled, or did anything bad to him. some times that was harder then other. some times his uncle noticed tim spacing out and would shake him, or grab his face so that he would stop. 

tim never liked when his uncle did that. tim never really liked his uncle either. he was mean. 

he kept telling tim how much he looked like his mother, and how much he hated tim for looking like his mother. tim often found that unfair. tim couldnt control the way he looked— but then again, he couldnt completely blame his uncle. it wasnt easy controlling his emotions either. his uncle seemed particularly bad at it and always lashed out when something bad happened.

or when tim did anything bad. 

despite his uncle so openly lashing out, tim was never allowed to express his emotions. if he did, his uncle would yell, or mock him. 

it wasnt very often his uncle didnt mock him. just the other day, tim had been suspended from school. tim did agree that this could be a time where it was appropriate to yell, but not take it as far as his uncle had done. 

his uncle hadnt picked him up from school. the school had told him he would just have to walk him, but that they had talked to his uncle. tim’s heart had been hammering non stop the entire way. despite how hard he tried, he was unable to stop shaking. somehow, he was also unable to space out into a day dream. his entire brain seemed occupied by thinking of the consequences. 

it was clear before tim even reached the house. 

he could see it from a distance. 

all of tim’s clothes and stuff was on the ground, thrown all over the front porch. tim immediately started to sprint, but his small legs didnt carry him as fast as he wanted. 

some of his stuff was broken, and most of his clothes was dirty from laying on the ground. he swallowed tightly and stepped over the mess and up to the door, where he’d spotted a note. 

‘you’re an embarrassment. come back when you’ve learned your lesson.’

tim had stared at it for an entirety and then rattled the door handle, trying to get in. the home alarm had picked up suspicious activity and had started ringing. it was so loud, tim just left all his stuff behind and ran away. 

and that was how he found himself here. 

his hands trembling as he opened the port to the front yard of the apartment. it squeaked, and anxiety bubbled in his stomach, praying to a god he didnt believe in that no one would hear him. his heart drummed so hard against his chest, tim was sure it would be visible if he took his shirt and jacket off. 

his breath was becoming heavier with each step he took up the stone stairs, his sole grinding against the hard concrete, the ground crunching under it. he looked up at the familiar electric lock and fished his hand down into his pocket, pulling up the sheet of paper. it rustled when he picked it up, making him wince at the seemingly loud sound. tim had come here ever so often, in a hope to find the code that unlocked the door. 

in the meantime, while having no place to stay, he’d slept in a homeless center. he was running out of days to stay there, so if this didnt work he was lost. he had thrown flour on the finger pad to see which numbers was used the most, only to write down every combination that was possible to write with those numbers. 

during these weeks, tim had narrowed it down to four different passcodes. if he was right— something he had to be— one of these was gonna unlock the door. if tim pressed the wrong code four times, the alarms was gonna set off, and the owner of the apartment was gonna be alerted. tim didnt want to be noticed. 

tim did his best to control his breath as he put in the first passcode, his heart nearly skipping a beat when the lights lit up red, and a tiny buzzing sounded to indicate he’d put in the wrong code. he took a deep shuddering breath and rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants before trying the next option. 

#45788

the red light lit up again and tim did his best to not cry. he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to just calm down his pulse for a moment. he raised his hand again, when someone behind him cleared his throat. tim yelped and quickly flipped around, scrambling back against the door. it felt like his heart was trying to leave his chest and his eyes was so wide they were about to pop out of his head. 

he tilted his head up, meeting the blank gaze of his brother. or, 

could tim even call him his brother if he hadnt seen him in five years? he swallowed tightly, simply staring at him for a minute. 

jason had changed so much, but at the same time he almost looked the same. he’d been in his late teens when he sent tim away, so he’d almost finished growing, and by now his physical appearance had only matured. the thing that had changed the most was the sparkle he’d always had in his eyes. the one that could make tim feel excited by just having jason’s eyes pointed towards his way—

but now, his eyes was completely dull. no light, no warmness.. just empty black pupils surrounded by a dull green. 

he stood on the second step of the stairs, grey sweats and white t-shirt on with a green jacket and a grocery bag in hand. he stared at tim through those emotionless eyes and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“the hell are you doing here,” jason asked, reaching out a hand to grab tim’s jaw, forcing him to look up. his fingers dug into his soft skin, surely about to give him bruises. tim winced and squeezed his eyes shut. he twisted his face a bit to the side, and jason shook his face a bit. despite it being his brother, tim was still terrified— maybe even more than before he’d been caught. jason had never seemed.. normal. he had always been nice to tim, but never regular. he’d always seemed a little bit off, and after the death of their parents he’d just sent tim away to their uncle. as if tim hadnt meant anything to him. he shouldnt be bitter about this. jason had only been nineteen. 

tim had been surprised when he found out jason still lived in their childhood home. with all the trauma he’d gone through there, tim figured he would want to never return. tim definitely hadnt considered this as his first option— that’s why he’d gone to the homeless shelter, but after he found out he could only stay there for two months he quickly had to find a new plan. he had been suspended for the rest of the year after all and tim knew he couldnt go back to his uncle until he started school again after the summer holiday. 

“hello? are you there?” jason asked and gripped tim’s jaw tighter, the younger boy wincing again. he opened his eyes and looked up at jason. he still didnt show any hint of emotion on his face and it was nerve wrecking. 

“i need a place to stay,” tim mumbled, embarrassed, wanting to just disappear. he wish he could dig a hole in the ground and jump into it. he whimpered when jason gripped his jaw even tighter. wasnt older brother’s supposed to be nice? 

“speak up.”

tim almost squirmed. he hated this so much. “i need a place to stay. i cant stay with my uncle anymore,” he said a bit louder, his eyes watering from humiliation. jason finally let go of his jaw and pushed him a bit back, making tim’s head bounce off of the door. it hurt, but tim was too scared to say anything. jason was terrifying like this. he took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at jason’s face, waiting for a reaction. he didnt know why. 

but jason’s expression stayed steady and emotionless, something that only added more anxiety on to tim’s shoulders. the brothers stared at eachother for a few long seconds, before the most absurd thing happened;

jason smiled?

he reached out and ruffled tim’s hair, before he leaned in close, until his chest pressed up against tim’s. his breath hitched and he stared up at jason as he leaned over him, and then to reach the door lock, pressing in the password. 

“well move.”

tim scrambled out of the way, allowing jason to open the door and step inside, and since he didnt close the door behind him, tim slipped in after him. he hoped he hadnt misread anything. tim already felt like he was gonna pass out and he didnt want it to actually happen. 

tim had only been six years old when he’d been sent away, but he immediately remembered every detail of his childhood home. nothing had changed— except that every picture that had hung on the wall was taken down. it was empty without them. 

at the same time, everything had changed. nothing felt the same. 

“come here,” jason said as he stepped in to the kitchen. tim slowly followed him, looking around. it was so quiet his steps echoed. it didnt exactly give him nostalgia, but something that unsettled him, that made the hair on his neck rise.

“are you hungry?” jason asked, opening the fridge, starting to put groceries in it. “i got porridge.”

tim wrinkled his nose, a distance memory of porridge being shoved down his throat, the feeling of a spoon knocking against his teeth until they ached—

“no,” tim said, wincing when jason smacked his head. he snapped his head up to look at his brother, a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes. why did he keep hurting tim?

“no thanks,” jason corrected. “apparently your uncle didnt teach you any manners,” he mumbled under his breath, and closed the fridge again. tim’s lips twisted downwards in a tiny frown, his stomach turning as if he’d disappointed jason somehow. 

“do you remember your old room?”

tim gave a quick nod. he’d expected this but.. the thought of reentering his bedroom was sending chills down his back. 

“good. you can stay there,” jason paused, reaching his hand out. “give me your phone. i know your uncle gave you one, but i dont like it when kids your age are too consumed in electronics.”

tim hesitated, but dug his hand into his jacket and handed jason the phone. he looked down, not knowing what to do. 

“im going out. dont wait up. you gotta be in bed by nine. im having a girl over, so dont come downstairs, or else i’ll have to kick your ass,” jason said, in such a nonchalant tone that tim just blinked and dumbly looked up at jason—

who was smiling. the smile was so genuine and warm, tim couldnt help but feel creeped out. jason ruffled his hair again and then just walked past him and out of the house. 

tim was left dumbfounded, staring at the door that shut after jason. this had not gone like planned. tim had figured he would break in, and hide in the basement for a while. he’d figured out jason’s pattern after weeks of following him around—

not stalking. tim had just.. learnt his brother’s schedule. watched him for a bit. it was nothing bad about it. 

he slowly stepped out of the kitchen, the creaking from the floorboards echoing in the empty house, making tim wince at each step. even though he’d been permitted to stay here, tim’s heart was racing and anxiety pooled in his stomach, making him feel like he was doing something criminal. 

he walked out to the hallway, and then up the stairs. sweat still dribbled down the side of his head and he clenched his hands to fists so that they would stop shaking. he felt bile rising in his throat as he neared his bedroom, each step becoming more and more hesitant. 

he stopped in front of the door, staring at it. it still had dents and scratches after kicks and punches and a vary of objects being thrown at it. 

tim’s throat closed up and tears pooled in his eyes. he opened his mouth, unable to inhale. he covered his mouth with a hand, stifling a sob. he turned on his heel, sprinting down the stairs, stumbling down the last few steps, making him crash in to the wall. 

he pushed away from the wall, doing his best to ignore the dull ache in his arms and ran into the first room he found— his parent’s room. his parent’s old room. tim didnt even think before crawling in under the covers. he curled up, like he’d done whenever he’d had a nightmare when he were young. the only difference was that he wasnt a child any more and he couldnt feel the heat from his parent’s bodies surrounding him. 

he took a deep breath and more emotions crashed over him. it didnt even smell like his parent’s anymore. it didnt smell like anything. he hiccuped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

he cried until he had no more tears in him, until his eyes was so swollen he could barely open them any more. he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve covered hand. it was uncomfortable, because he was still wearing his jacket and the rough material against his sensitive skin hurt. 

he relaxed a bit, curling up more. he was so tired now— crying really was exhausting. he closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth; his nose was too stuffed to breathe through it. his eyelashes fluttered as he fell into a deep slumber. 

the door slamming shut was enough to startle tim awake. he immediately panicked. jason had specifically told him that he was supposed to be in his room. he threw the covers off of him, scrambling out of the bed. 

he heard the sound of footsteps, and then some laughter, the voice belonging to a girl. there was no way he could manage to get out of the room without being noticed. 

terrified of what jason could do, tim crawled in under it, managing to get under it just as the door to the bedroom opened. 

“oh..its kinda messy in here,” the girl said with an awkward laughter. tim heard jason force out a laughter as well. 

“i must’ve forgotten it, i left in a hurry,” he said, picking up one of the comforter. when he bent down to pick up the second one, his eyes met with tim’s. their gaze stayed locked for a second. tim felt frozen to the spot, sure that jason was gonna drag him out from the bed and lock him in his room. 

to tim’s surprise, jason just smiled and stood up again, putting the comforters on the bed. tim could feel his heart thrum in his head. had jason not actually seen him? why didnt he say anything, or do anything?

over the sound of his own heart, tim barely managed to hear wet noises which he recognized as kissing. he wrinkled his nose in light disgust. 

“you’re moving so fast jason..” the girl giggled, and tim jerked a bit back as a t-shirt landed on the floor in front of him. that meant.. the girl was shirtless. tim really hoped this wasnt going the way he thought it was. 

he heard more wet noises, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to silence himself when the pair fell down on the bed, the mattress dipping and planks creaking. he was scared he was gonna be squeezed, but luckily it didnt dip that far. 

more rustling sounded and more clothes landed on the floor. the wet noises was different now and moans filled the room. 

“okay— god, jason that’s enough— please i need you now,” the girl moaned.

tim’s heart thrummed even harder. he’d been on the internet before. he’d borrowed his uncle’s laptop so he’d seen porn before. he knew what was happening right now. 

tim heard some suckling wet noises again: “this is like breastfeeding! its like you’re my mommy,” jason said and laughed. 

“you’re so weird,” the girl laughed awkwardly. 

tim moved his hands from over his mouth, and then covered his ears with them. he didnt want to listen to this. by now he couldnt hear anything besides the squeaking and creaking of the bed. he inhaled sharply through his nose as the a particularly hard creak sounded. a bunch of dust particles went up his nose and tim immediately felt a horrible feeling in his gut. 

despite how much he tried to suppress it, the sneeze was loud. 

“what was that jay?” the girl asked, sounding hesitant. 

the creaking noises stopped. tim’s heart hammered so hard against his chest now he was worried it was gonna break through his ribs and skin. 

jason was quiet for a moment before he answered. “that was just timmy. my little brother. timmy, come out here!”

the room was completely quiet. tim didnt even dare to move. was jason joking? tim didnt wanted to take the chance that he wasnt. 

“tim.” jason’s voice was stern now and it sent chills through him. “come here, immediately.”

tim was sure jason wasnt joking now and even though he was terrified and shaking, he crawled out from under the bed. his clothes was wrinkled and dusty and his hair was a mess. 

jason and the girl was both naked, joined at the hip in a way tim didnt wanted to think much about. 

the girl seemed horrified, almost disgusted. her eyes was so wide tim was worried they’d pop out of her head. she cried out and then scrambled away from jason, proving how naked they both just were. 

tim instinctively looked away. he was trembling where he stood, having no idea what he was supposed to do. 

“hey.. where are you going?” jason asked lightly. 

“YOU’RE CRAZY!” the girl yelled, scrambling out of the bed. “MOVE YOU STUPID BASTARD!” the girl pushed tim hard to the side. tim gasped, falling hard down on the floor. the air was knocked out of him and he coughed wetly. he sat back up in time to watch the girl collect her clothes. 

jason slowly stood up, pulling his boxers on. “where are you going? we were having sex,” he asked casually. tim just sat on the floor, frozen to the spot. 

jason followed after the girl out to the hallway where she was frantically pulling her clothes on. 

“what are you doing— hey— guh—“

tim couldnt see everything that was happening, but he managed to catch jason’s arm around the girls throat before he threw her up against the wall. tim winced. 

he wanted to leave. 

he was shaking so badly when he stood up, he wasnt sure if he would even manage to walk properly. he stumbled forwards a few steps and out to the hallway. 

jason was holding the girl up against the wall with a hand around her throat. jason had scratches around his wrists, but the girl was unconscious by now. her face was blue and her skin pale. 

jason eventually let go and let her drop to the floor. 

she seemed dead. 

she didnt move at all. 

tim stared at the body, and then up at jason. 

“she’s dead,” jason said, answering his unsaid question. 

tim doubled over and vomited. he heaved and gagged, emptying his contents all over the floor. 

“you stupid idiot. why would you do that?” jason asked, glaring at tim. “whatever. get over here.”

tim did his best to not step in to his vomit. he was still shaking but at least he wasnt nauseous anymore. he stepped over to jason, doing his best to not cry. he wanted to leave. 

jason pushed him up against the wall, holding him in place with one hand to the chest. tim was so close to the body his shoe was touching her naked leg, some of his vomit rubbing off on it. 

“you’re a little perv, arent you?” jason said, harshly pulling tim’s jacket off of him. tim blinked and looked up at jason. “what?” he said shakily. 

“you knew i was having a girl over. that’s why you hid under the bed isnt it? is it a fantasy of yours? little pervert— you were probably trying to jerk off under there,” jason said as he continued to pull tim’s clothes off of him. “bet you cant even get hard. have you even grown down there?” jason scoffed. 

again, tim felt frozen to the spot. he didnt have any words to say, had no reply. none of the things jason was saying was true, but tim did not know how he was supposed to reply to this. 

“but now that she’s so open and willing, im sure she wouldnt mind letting your pervy fantasies come true.”

jason ripped tim’s underwear off, completely ruining it. tim immediately reached his hands down to cover himself, but jason knocked his hands away. 

“what are you waiting for?” jason asked, giving tim a little push towards the body. tim stumbled a bit, and then looked up at jason, horrified. 

“come on. fuck her. i know you wanna.”

tim was sure he was gonna puke again. tears pooled in his eyes and he just stared up at jason. “i wanna go home,” he cried, pushing past jason, going towards the door. he didnt care that he was naked. he just wanted to leave. 

he fell against the door, trying to open the door— why wouldnt it open?

“let me leave,” tim hiccuped, tears running down his face again. he rattled the handle even harder, crying out when a hand gripped his hair and wrenched him back. 

“i’ve opened my doors for you, i allowed you to stay here— you’re not going any where,” jason growled, throwing tim down on the grown. he cried out again and tried to scramble away, but jason got on top of him, wrapping his hands around tim’s throat. tim sobbed and choked, weakly trying to push jason off of him. 

this must’ve been how the girl had felt. right before she died. oh god jason was gonna kill him. tim didnt want to die. 

black spots clouded his vision and he futilely attempted to gasp, but no oxygen came in through his cut off airways. 

not after long, everything went dark and tim slipped into blissful unconsciousness. 

waking up had never felt worse. his entire body was aching— probably because he wasnt on a bed, but the cold hard concrete. something cold was wrapped around his wrists and when he moved to curl in on himself he heard rustling. 

handcuffs. 

jason had handcuffed him. 

and..

tim opened his eyes, squinting even though the only source of light was from a dim lightbulb. 

no. 

jason had put him in the basement. 

the buzzing of a fly sounded besides his ear and he flinched, ducking his head. 

he squinted, despite the only source of light was a dim lightbulb that flickered a bit. 

it smelled awful. 

tim was dizzy and nauseous. 

a fly landed on tim’s nose. he shook his head go get it off. his hands was cuffed. 

tim rolled over so that he could sit up. he was wearing jason’s clothes. no underwear, but a shorts and a big white t-shirt which had become a but dirty from tim laying on the floor. 

tim reached his shackled hands up to wave a fly away. 

he looked around, screaming when his eyes landed on the rotting body in one of the corners. 

he screamed as loud as he could, scrambling back towards the wall. 

it wasnt the girl from earlier, but someone else completely. he screamed harder the more he looked at it. 

hundreds of flies covering the body, buzzing around in the moist basement. 

he heard a door slam open and then hurried footsteps down the stairs. 

jason soon came into sight and knelt down in front of tim, covering his mouth with his hand. 

tim immediately started to struggle against jason, but his lungs went out of breath and his throat was sore from screaming. 

jason easily manhandled tim, pinning his wrists, with one hand, to the wall. 

tim stopped screaming, staring up at jason through huge, terrified eyes. 

“im gonna remove my hand from your mouth now, okay timmy? please dont scream. it’ll hurt my ears,” jason said softly. tim hurriedly nodded and jason removed his hand. dutifully, tim stayed quiet. 

jason smiled and reached up stroked tim’s hair away from his face. “now, what’s wrong timmy?” he asked sweetly. 

tim shook violently.

“please let me go back to my uncle,” he said shakily, trying his best to not burst into tears. “i dont like it here.. jason please, i dont.. i dont like it,” he stammered. 

jason looked genuinely hurt and a spark of guilt bubbled in tim’s stomach. 

“but.. i love you timmy. i care for you so much. if you leave me im going to hate you forever. if you leave me i could never let you back in here,” jason said. he didnt exactly look sad, but the corners of his mouth pointed downwards and his eyebrows was furrowed upwards. 

tim felt so bad, but he seriously needed to get out of here. flies was crawling on the walls, on his legs, shorts— and it smelled so bad. tim had already witnessed jason kill one girl and another body was laying here. he didnt want jason to kill more people. tim couldnt handle seeing more dead people. 

he shook his head frantically, pulling on the chains. “i dont wanna live with you! its scary!” tim shouted, though he watching jason carefully. he didnt want to upset him, but he needed jason to understand he had to get out of here. he couldnt live under the same roof as dead bodies. despite how bad his uncle had been to him, it would be better to stay with him than here. 

to tim’s horror, all emotions fell from jason’s face. in the little time tim had stayed with jason, he’d figured that when jason showed no emotion, he was the most dangerous. 

“very well. i cant have that.”

tim watched jason slowly stand up and walk to the cot under the stairs, fetching something from it. tim turned to look at the rotting body. he gagged a few times, quickly looking away. 

he looked back at jason, not feeling comforted at all. his older brother was holding a baseball bat in his hands. tim swallowed tightly. 

“i cant let you leave timmy,” jason said dangerously low as he walked towards tim. the younger boy tried to hurry away, pulling desperately at the chains. tears pooled in his eyes and he didnt even dare to turn his head to look at jason. he didnt wanted to look how little time he had left before jason did whatever he was about to do with the bat. 

his head smacked against the floor as jason pulled his leg out from underneath him. tim screamed, trying to kick jason, but the man was so much bigger and stronger that it didnt take much to keep tim’s leg still. 

when the bat came down on his ankle, tim screamed louder than he ever had. pain exploded through his leg and reached every part of his body. he gasped and heaved, the pain unbearable. 

“this hurts me so much timmy. maybe even more than it hurts you, but i cant take any chances. that’s why i gotta do the other one too.” 

tim barely got a chance to comprehend jason’s words before the bat slammed down on his other ankle. he screamed again, sobbing and gasping. a mix of drool, tears and snot ran down his face. he wished he was passed out. that he was dead. he’d rather be dead than be in this much pain. 

he barely even noticed when jason grabbed his jaw and looked down at him with pity. the pain was so bad, burning hot like a fire, but at the same time making him heave and shake violently. 

he didnt stop screaming— he was unable to stop. the pain was too great. every shiver that went through him that jolted his body made his broken ankles flare up in pain again, making it feel more intensified each time. 

the last thing he saw was a fist crashing down towards his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta’d so please ignore any mistakes

waking up again was one of the hardest things tim had done. pain was still throbbing through him, so he just laid still, enjoying the last moments he had before the sleepiness would completely go away and just be replaced by pain. 

for a moment tim wished he’d never woken up. he was tied up in his brothers basement— his fate did not look very good. 

he was still laying on the cold concrete floor, which was explanation as to why his entire body ached so much. he slowly opened his eyes and an involuntary scream forced its way out of tim’s throat. 

he scrambled back as much as he managed, chains around his wrists rattling, his scream breaking as an aborted sob escaped his lips from the pain that coursed through him. 

the girl jason had killed yesterday was lying right next to him. her eyes was open and so empty, staring into nothing. she was completely naked and it disturbed tim on such a high level he wanted to throw up again. 

“you shouldn’t scream when you say a lady’s face, timmy. that’s not nice,” jason said as he stepped down the stairs and stood over tim. jason was carrying a grocery bag with something heavy in it. the younger boy stared up at jason, his eyes wide and lips parted in horror. his heart still hadnt gotten a single chance to slow down and just relax since he got here. 

“not that she’s being nice either though. look at her, flaunting her tits to two guys at the same time,” jason said and bent down, squeezing her tit. “hm. stiffer than yesterday.”

tim blinked, having no idea what to say. he shook in fear, trying to scoot himself back, but it only jostled his leg which in return made him whimper in pain. the sound made jason turn to look at him again and tim froze. 

“are you hungry?” tim blinked. he didnt get a chance to reply before jason reached into the grocery bag and fished out a metal can. tim immediately recognized what it was and he tried to not gag. he still didnt say anything, but jason immediately started to open the can. jason should learn to wait for answers before he started to do anything. 

jason crouched down in front of him and grabbed his jaw, pulling him forwards. tim cried out in pain, every movement triggering the pain. some tears ran down his cheeks but jason ignored it and pressed down at tim’s pressure points, forcing the boy to open his mouth. 

tim was terrified, his eyes wide as jason tilted his head back. the can was pressed against his lips and then soggy porridge was poured into his mouth. 

the foul taste entered his mouth and tim immediately started to gag. jason continued to pour it into his mouth, despite seeing how much tim was struggling. eventually too much filled his mouth and he gagged hard before managing to spit it out of his mouth. 

jason released tim’s jaw and wiped his face. tim scrambled a bit back, dragging himself with his hands backwards, aborted sobs spilling from his mouth at the pain. 

porridge was trickling down his chin and dripping down to his clothes. tim’s heart was beating frantically, jason’s anger on his face just becoming more and more apparent. 

two hands was around his throat, and then he was pressed down on the ground, a body landing on top of his. tim gagged and coughed, wet noises echoing throughout the entire room. tim struggled, pushing jason’s face aside, clawing at his cheeks, pulling his hair— but nothing happened. 

dark spots edged at the corner of his vision, clouding it. his heart was hammering so hard against his chest, but by now tim’s head was floating from the loss of oxygen. 

just as tim was sure he would pass out, the hands let up. tim’s eyes was wide but unseeing, gasping harshly, trying to just regain his breath. drool dripped down to the floor as he turned his head to the side, laying flat on the floor. 

he wanted to die. 

he wished jason had just choked him a little bit longer. 

“you’re such a spoiled little brat. i knew that sending you off to your uncle would make you stuck up,” jason snarled. tim barely even managed to register what jason was saying. at least jason choking him out had distracted him from the pain in his leg. 

he was still panting heavily when jason dropped to sit down, his entire demeanor suddenly changing. tim wasnt looking at jason but he could feel the emotion change in the air. it made the hair on his arms stand. 

“you poor thing. this hurts doesnt it?” a finger jabbed into the blue and black lump that had formed on his leg where it had broken. tim cried out in pain and twisted. he panted wetly against the cement floor, shock waves of pain pulsing through him. 

“i should get you some painkillers hm?” jason asked, completely ignoring tim’s reactions. “maybe care for your injuries? i havent kept anyone alive for long enough to do that yet,” jason laughed when tim’s breath hitched, “but you’re the exception timmy! you’re my brother! right?”

tim lifted his head up a little bit, furrowing his eyebrows. “yeah...?” he said weakly, a bit unsure of what to say. he swallowed tightly and sat a bit up. “i’d like painkillers...please,” he said softly, praying that jason was being serious. 

“i’ll give some to you if you smile for me,” jason said and tim wasted no time before pressing a smile to his face. jason raised his eyebrows and then snorted. “wow, you really just do whatever i ask for huh? i thought a smile would make your face a bit less ugly, but i guess not,” he shrugged. 

tim’s smile faltered a bit, but he tried to keep it on his face. jason thought he was ugly. it shouldnt insult him as much as it did. jason was his brother after all— teasing each other was what brothers were supposed to do. 

jason leaned over and grabbed the bag from before and found a bottle that rattled when jason moved it. he looked over at tim again and then leaned forwards to flick his forehead. “stop smiling stupid. you gotta open your mouth for the painkillers.”

tim obediently opened his mouth for the pill that was placed on his tongue. it didnt seem like jason was gonna give him any water, so he gathered as much saliva as possible before he swallowed. it was uncomfortable and it felt as if the pill was stuck in his throat. he gagged a bit and then looked up at jason through tearfilled eyes. 

“is there anything you want? speak up!” jason barked, suddenly angry again. tim blinked in confusion and ducked his head. 

“nothing,” he whispered quietly and laid down on the floor again. the pain was taking a lot of energy out of him and it was exhausting sitting up like that. “can i please move back upstairs?” he asked in a sigh. 

he cried out when a hand wrapped around his ankle. “you dont speak like that to your elders. look me in the eye and ask politely, stupid brat.”

tim gasped for air, biting his tongue harshly to suppress a sob that threatened to escape him. a few tears trickled down his cheeks and he forced himself to sit up again. 

“can i please move back upstairs?” tim repeated, though this time in a completely different tone. his voice was shaking and the words were rushed out of him. he stared at jason through wide eyes. 

jason leaned a bit back and let go of tim’s ankle. tim let out a slightly relieved breath, even though the pain still pulsed through him. “no.”

tim blinked. 

no?

he pressed his lips together and then exhaled heavily. “okay...okay can you at least remove the.. the body,” tim stammered. he sounded pityful, more like a child than ever. 

jason narrowed his eyes and tim shrunk back. almost out of no where, a fist crashed into tim’s stomach. tim cried out, pain blooming through him. he was in so much pain now he was unable to stop himself from just sobbing loudly, the dam finally breaking. he doubled over, gagging a few times before emptying his guts, vomiting all over the floor. 

he didnt even register jason shuffling back, probably grossed out by tim. he just continued to sob loudly, occasionally gagging a bit because he was crying so intensely. he didnt know if he would ever stop, because each sob that wrecked through him made him cry even harder. 

“gross.... did you just piss yourself?” he heard jason snort. tim didnt even realize that he’d needed to pee, but he felt the shorts stick to his thighs uncomfortably. jason was right. he was gross. 

“fine, get over here,” jason muttered, and then suddenly the shackles around his wrists was removed and he was picked up, as if he weighed nothing. jason somehow managed to avoid stepping in the mess of tim’s puke and piss and then started to walk upstairs. 

tim was still just crying, barely registering what was happening. still, jason was holding him in a way tim hadnt been held since before his parents died and he was so touch starved—

he couldnt help but lean into the touch, pressing his face against jason’s chest, gripping on to his shirt. jason shushed him and a hand stroked through his hair. 

tim was put down to sit on the counter in the bathroom and jason crouched a bit down to be at same height as him.   
“im gonna fill the tub and you can get undressed okay?” tim sniffled and then gave a tiny nod. 

the lights in the bathroom was harsh and tim squinted through his already swollen eyes. he reached a hand up to wipe his tears and then carefully starter to pull off his t-shirt. it hurt so much to move and when he looked down he saw a fist shaped bruise forming on his abdomen. it was already so dark, almost black. 

he swallowed tightly and then threw the t-shirt down on the floor and so reached down to the hem of his shorts, carefully pulling them off of him. it was agonizing, his legs shaking as he slid them over his legs, whimpering even though it barely touched his swollen ankles. 

he then looked up at jason, not even surprised to find him staring back at him.   
“im sorry,” tim said, his voice cracking. 

jason tilted his head to the side and tim wanted to disappear. he didnt wanted jason to hit him again. jason didnt say anything and stepped over to tim and picked him up again. he was put into the tub carefully and tim did his best to give his legs the softest landing possible. 

the hands let go of him and was suddenly in his hair, dunking tim’s head under the water. tim trashed, opening his mouth in a silent scream, in his panic also inhaling a mouthful of water. 

he spluttered when he was pulled up again. he coughed and sobbed, still completely unable to breathe. he curled up on himself, sobbing harshly. 

he didnt dare to look up at jason, terrified jason would dunk him under again. he winced when he heard a loud slam and looked up to see jason had left the bathroom. he swallowed tightly and sat still for a long while, trying to just regain his breath and stop crying. 

tim didnt know for how long he sat there, but by the time he had calmed down the water around him was getting cold. he looked around and then carefully reached for a bottle of soap. he struggled to open the cap for a moment, his hands shaking too much. 

he poured soap into his palm and then started to rub himself in it. it hurt so much.   
he rinsed the soap off of himself and then pulled the plug, letting the water run down the drain before climbing out of the tub. it was agonizing, tears running down his cheeks again at the pain. he sat down on the floor, grabbing a towel that had been placed on the sink. 

he didnt know if he could be able to walk ever again. he squeezed his eyes shut and carefully patted himself down with the towel, avoiding his ankles and being especially careful where jason had been brutal against him. 

he froze in his tracks when the door was opened. jason stood tall in the door opening, and tim hurriedly covered himself with the towel. he took a shaky breath, shrinking in on himself. 

“here... i got you a change of clothes,” jason said softly. tim hadnt even noticed the tiny pile of folded clothes jason had been carrying. he flinched when jason crouched down before him but jason just smiled at him. 

“put your arms up,” jason instructed and tim did so reluctantly. a large t-shirt was pulled over his head, and then jason carefully helped him put on boxers. tim trembled harshly, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. when jason unfolded a pair of pants, tim flinched again as well. 

jason hesitated and then put the pants away. tim sighed in relief. jason stepped out of the bathroom and then soon returned with a glass with water. he crouched down in front of tim and handed him the glass of water. 

“painkillers,” jason said and held out his palm, revealing two pills. tim reached out and took them as well. he put one pill in his mouth and then drank a gulp with water to swallow it. he did the same with the next one. 

jason took the glass and placed it on the sink and them crouched down in front of tim again. he didnt protest when he was picked up, but tim was tense in jason’s arms. 

he did his best to relax, but when jason walked towards the door that lead to the basement, a sob slipped from him and he curled himself towards jason’s chest. 

he felt jason pause and then change direction. tim didnt dare to look up, just clutching on to jason’s shirt. 

he didnt open his eyes until he felt himself getting put down in a bed. by now he could feel the effects of the painkillers going through him and his legs definitely did not hurt that much. 

he looked up at jason who tucked him in—

and tim was so confused. he didn’t understand what was going on. less than an hour ago he’d tried to drown tim, but now tim was sure that jason was about to pull out a book and read him a bedtime story. 

tim stayed completely still as jason moved back and stripped, taking off his pants and shirt, before getting into the bed, under the covers with tim. 

he pulled the young boy close to him and tim held his breath, staring into jason’s eyes. his heart drummed faster than before, memories from just months ago flashing through his mind. 

jason smiled again and reached his hand up to stroke tim’s cheek with his thumb. the kid exhaled sharply and leaned a bit closer to jason. “goodnight kiddo,” jason said before turning around, leaving tim to gasp quietly at jason’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, but i figured that this would be a good place to end it :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are extremely appreciated !!

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @ is timbothot where i will posts updates about the fic , and occaisonally talk about it . im not sure when chapter two will be out since its still a work in progress , but i will try to have it out before march . 
> 
> kudos and comments are very appriciated and motivation for me to continue to write :)


End file.
